Various data communication applications and technologies exist for transferring data between electronic devices. In some instances, a data transfer route between electronic devices may include one or more segments that utilize a wireless communication technology. Additionally, the speed and/or throughput of a wireless communication technology may be inversely correlated with the range of the wireless communication technology.